


ILL-FATED

by hitokiridarkempress



Series: Yandere!Stephen [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark!Stephen, Depression, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Stockholm Syndrome, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Yandere, Yandere!Stephen, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiridarkempress/pseuds/hitokiridarkempress
Summary: "Don't waste your life."Somehow he doesn't think Yinsen meant this as his life now.





	ILL-FATED

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck Endgame. You'd think it sunk my ship? THEY DIDN'T SINK SHIT! 
> 
> Like Yandere!Stephen would ever sacrifice his Tony...sorry Tony.
> 
> We really do need more Dark!Stephen...I see a lot of Pining!Stephen though. Someone make a Dark!Pining!Stephen? (Not me)

“Don’t waste your life.”

Those were the last words of a dying man. The words that prompted him to do better, to _be_ better, and yet…

The life he’s living now isn’t a life worth living. To spend eternity with a man holding the power of the universe at his fingertips, who stole his livelihood, his purpose, his **_mortality_** and stole his sense of self. Living a lonely life filled with a love he doesn’t want, with a devoted husband he never asked for, and a gilded prison where he could never leave for “his own safety.”

The universe is playing one big cosmic joke to Tony Stark.

Except he’s not Tony Stark anymore, Tony Stark died 100 years ago. Tony Stark was a genius, playboy, and philanthropist. Tony Stark was Iron Man; he saved the Earth from the invasion of New York and from the mad titan Thanos. Tony Stark died a hero.

Tony Strange is nothing more than a hidden trophy wife for the Sorcerer Supreme. He’s a prisoner, a mistake, a dirty little secret that must never see the light of day. Tony Strange is living a coward’s life. Tony Strange is so useless that Death refuses to take him.

And yet his husband looks at him with such adoration and want. Words of endless praise and tender caresses would almost suffocate him as Stephen would treat him like glass every time he’s fucked him into the mattress. What’s worse is that he wanted it, needed it, and needed _him_. Even after all these years, he still craves that acceptance. That someone would love him forever. Too bad it didn’t match the fantasy.

‘This isn’t a life at all.’

He wishes he died that fateful day.

All his friends are gone, he’s got the Sorcerer Supreme utterly devoted to him, and he still has everything and nothing at once. Things ordinary people wished for are the very things he wishes to give away. Immortality? Keep it, he’s sick of seeing all his friends age and die while he’s forever frozen in time. Everlasting love? He wants a refund; he didn’t order a bat-shit crazy husband playing a demented version of house. Unlimited power? Considering his husband would level civilizations just to make him happy (didn’t happen, but it was a close call), and as a known screw-up with no sense of self-worth. He’s pretty much the worst person to have that type of power at his fingertips.

But this has been his life for 100 years. And it will be his life for many more. He learned to acknowledge that.

Acknowledging it isn’t the same as accepting it though. He’s not angry, just resigned…and bitter.

It’s his duty from keeping Stephen from going off the rails. It’s exhausting work. He still remembers the chilling conversation they had. Why Stephen bothered to save him. To which Stephen looked at him dead in the eye and said,

“A universe without you in it isn’t a universe worth saving.”

So he’s stuck playing the role of a dutiful 1950’s housewife. Waiting patiently for his husband to come back from whatever dimension he’s fucked off to. He’ll tend to his husband’s injuries, have their awkward meal times, and warm his bed. It’s not the life he wanted, but he’s a survivor. It could have been worse. At least he’s loved. It’s a pitiable consolation prize to keep the tears at bay.

He never thought his future could turn out like this.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to yell at me for making Tony sad. Yell at me on Tumblr. MetalandFood is the handle.


End file.
